Put Down That Gun!
by KWho23
Summary: One-Shot about River Song and her meeting with Cleopatra. The Time is dying.


**Put down that gun!**

_Everything happened and it happens now.  
Everything stopped and still kept moving._

_**22th April 2011, 5.02 pm**_

River Song walked down the main street in Alexandria. She passed the Great Library, the teleport stations and the dinosaurian zoo. At this sight she had to laugh a bit. Although HE was always laughing at archaeologists, even he would have to admit that this was amazing. The world was trapped in a Time-Bubble and the possibly greatest paradox in history was consuming the earth. Time was dying. As the psychopath she was, she enjoyed to see this happen. The pure power of rewriting a fixed point in time. It was horrible and magnificent. She actually changed the world to save her love.

She sighted and kept on walking till she reached the palace. It was designed like the ancient Egyptian monuments in the right reality. Ok..almost the same: the whole palace was hovering about two hundred meters above the ground and the guards were giant android-cats. With her eye patch she could recall the enter-code from the Silence database. She stepped through the gate, her heels produced this wonderful sound on the marble floor and soon enough she approached the main hall.  
The throne was made out of gold and stabilised by a compression field to make it hard enough to bare the machines. It was also hovering few inches above the floor. A tall, black haired, slim woman in a toga was sitting on it and was drinking some wine. Two Silurians were waving cold air at her.

Cleopatra...

The monarch opened her eyes after she heard the sound of the heels.  
"Who are you and why are you disturb me with your presence?" said the empress and leaned forward in her throne to see the blonde woman with the metallic eye patch.  
Still moving towards her , River answered: "It doesn't matter who I am, you certainly wouldn't understand." She stopped right before the throne and it remained just one meter between her and Cleopatra.  
"I need the pyramids in Cairo for my project and to solve this massive paradox. You will give me the permission and the resources to change them into a military base and the command above your army." commanded River and smirked at the empress, who immediately reacted with rage.  
"How can you DARE speaking like this to your queen!" she screamed and stood up. Tall and beautiful, as she ever was described in human history, she stood close to River.  
Firstly she was angry, but the tensed expression soon started to change in a softer one. 'Thank you 51st century pheromones.' thought Melody, grabbed around Cleopatra's neck and pulled her into a kiss. It was meant to be a fast peck, just to transfer the hallucinogenic lipstick. She tried to pull away after one second, but the empress clinched into her hair and tried to force apart River's lips.  
'Oh pathetic humans' thought once more River and pressed the gun in Cleo's stomach. The queen froze in her movement, let her go and stepped back.  
'I'm sorry I must have fallen into madness, and was over flown with your greatness. Put down that gun. I'm not your enemy and I will obey" said the queen and bowed down before her: "A goddess stepped down and walks among us. Praise Hathor! Praise her!"  
"Praise Hathor. Praise her!" shouted the interiors and dropped down on their knees.  
The blonde woman blinked few times and smiled on her new empire: "Much better...Now bring me some wine, fruits and clothes and I will be mercyful." She walked around Cleopatra and sat down on the throne.  
'This is going to be fun.'

She called Amy and confirmed the avaibility of the pyramids. Soon enough she would have stopped this impossible world without killing her beloved Doctor. Now she had to wait few days in this palace.  
Cleopatra was just a push over. She personally brought her the food and obviously fancied her. Most of her time she spend on her side or on the step before the throne. It was kind of flattering.

After the work begun , she was watching over the workers and Cleopatra stayed on her side. One day she asked: "O great Hathor, what are you planning to built there?" She fluttered her eyelashes a little bit too obvious and "Hathor" rolled her eyes, but also gave her a tiny smile:" It's for the Doctor."  
The eyes of the empress cleared and she looked at her goddess with a surprised smile: "I remember him...he saved my life once...there was something with a time crack and some aliens...but it's kind of in a blur...I can't remember it clearly."  
"Cause it happened in another reality." smiled River "Now give me some of the grapes."

Amy came with a battalion of Silence-soldiers and with the machine. It finally could be instalated. **It was hope.**  
In few weeks it will be ready. Well..weeks. How do you call the movement of happenings, when the time stopped.

Everything is NOW.


End file.
